Forever and Always
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: There'll be someone you'll fall in love with. Someone you'll want to hold in your arms forever, forever and always. But then the next day... they're gone.


**I think there's something wrong with me lol. Another depressing one-shot... yep!**

**This one, I'm not too sure about it. I tried it, and I hope you like & review it ^.^ This story is based off Forever and Always by Parachute. If you read this, then read those lyrics, it's mostly the same idea. I recommend that song for everyone; I love it so freaking much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't use any lyrics used, neither do I own the awesome-sauce band, Big Time Rush.**

**Forever and Always**

James is freaking out. Kendall was supposed to be here a long time ago.

So where is he?

The brunette is positive that if the blond was running late, he'd have called.

His heart races, as he sits at the table, hands clenched. There is no 'Hey honey, I'm home!' or any soft footsteps in the hallway. There is no car in the driveway. There is no response to his cell phone, nothing. He's called all the co-workers, even his boss.

Nothing.

He stares out the window, waiting and wishing. Wishing and hoping.

Wishing and hoping that everything is alright.

The phone rings, and the brunet jumps out of his seat, and answers it, his heart in his throat... and as he hears what is said, his heart stops.

No.

'Kendall is in a critical condition,' the voice says, 'you should come and visit him.'

James places the phone back on the base. He closes his eyes and counts 1... 2...3... before he takes a deep breath.

Kendall will be alright, he tries to convince himself. But somewhere deep down inside, he knows that's probably not true.

His breath catches as he remembers last December, when Kendall got on his knees, and he said

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always_

James pulls up to the entrance, hands clenched tight on the steering wheel. He could do this. He has to be strong, for himself and Kendall. He walks up to the front desk, and checks in, ignoring the look of sympathy on the nurses' faces.

As he follows them, he can distantly hear them telling him about a major road accident, and Kendall losing a lot of blood.

But James can barely hear them as he mentally tries to keep a straight face. He could do this. Could he? Could he face Kendall without being a crying mess?

Yes. Yes he could do it. He makes up his mind, again, to be strong. Be strong for Kendall.

They are leading him down multiple halls, an endless maze, before they stop outside a room. James chooses to ignore the large 'ICU' sign hanging over the doorway; instead, he focuses on what's ahead of him.

Kendall couldn't leave him. He's promised so many times. All those promises can't go to waste.

James subconsciously rubs his ring finger as he enters the room, fighting to keep a straight face as he sees Kendall on the bed looking bruised and battered, yet still so beautiful. Even the multiple bandages covering him couldn't stop James's heart from beating erratically every time he saw him.

He sits by the bedside, relieved to see that Kendall's gained some consciousness. He holds the blonds' hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. James starts when he realizes that... Kendall doesn't have another arm. In its place were just wads of bandages to stop blood flow.

James fights tears that are pooling in the back of his eyes, and he tries to swallow past the lump in his throat.

He leans close to Kendall, and talks to him, relieved when the blond talks back, his voice soft and strained, but it does a lot to James's hope.

He grips Kendall's hand tighter, as he begins to talk about the life they will have, the life after they come out of there.

They talk about the kids they're gonna have, and the good life they're going to live. They talk about the house on the hillside, where they would stay...

_Stay there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

James can't stop the tears now, as they pool in his eyes. Kendall is slowly going from him, and he can't stop it. Then he gets an idea, and calls in the nurses, asking them to borrow a phone.

He calls his best friend, Carlos, who is a chaplain. Carlos arrives, his sympathy-filled eyes only breaking James's spirit even more.

James tells Carlos his idea, asking him to do this one favour for him. Carlos agrees, and James goes into the next room, where there's a smiling couple who are sitting in each other's embrace.

James walks up to them, and softly asks them to borrow their rings, after explaining the situation. Their smiles are gone now, but at least they have each other.

Carlos says a couple of verses, and James could see some of the nurses laughing at them, but he doesn't care. Tears make their way down his face, as he holds Kendall's hand, looks into his eyes and he says

_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always_

The vows are finished, and James returns the rings. Kendall smiles feebly at him, and James's breath catches. The smile- that strong smile that always used to hold James up, that smile, it was gone.

Kendall grabs his hand, and pulls him close, and James could hear the beeps getting slower... and slower. His voice is almost too low as he says

_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always_

...And the beeps stop.


End file.
